You Can Look at Me
by edit-your-life
Summary: LEMON this is a LEMON Law x Oc


I watched as _ ran through the water being chased by Zoro who had a crab dangling from his fingers.

"AAHHHH!" She screamed tripping and falling into the water going under, though it was only a bit of water I stood up in fear that somehow, even with Zoro there, that _would get hurt, "oh my god Zoro...I hate you." She laughed splashing him as she sat it the water, her hair sticking to her face

"I'm sure you don't." He replied reaching his hand to pull _ out of the water, only to drop her when she was almost standing.

"ZORO!" She cried pushing him over before running over to me, "Hey, Tray...can you pass me my towel?" She asked calling me by my nickname, that only she can call me

"Here." I said passing her the soft black towel

"Ahh...it's cold now." She sighed shivering in her towel and lack of clothing. I wanted to rip off what little clothing she had left and have my way with her. But I knew she would never let me, not on a public beach and especially not in front of someone. I'm not going to lie, I've dreamt of doing it with _, ravishing her, dominating her and making her scream my name until she was hoarse, but I doubted I would ever act on it.

"Come here." I whispered pulling her into my side quickly causing her to blush a deep red turning me on even more. The more embarrassed she got, the more turned on I got.

"Th-thanks..." She mumbled looking away from me in embarrassment

"Any warmer?" I teased running my hand down her thigh lightly causing her to shiver

"Y-yeah.." She mumbled again in response

"Good." I whispered kissing her forehead quickly

"Are you okay?" She asked pressing her hand to my forehead, "are you sick?" She was completely serious

"I'm fine _." I laughed standing up, "Come on, lets go for a walk." I continued taking _'s hand and pulling her along with me.

"I like this." _ smiled still holding my hand, which naturally made me very happy

"What?" I asked just wanting her to say it

"You and me, together... I like us being together." She whispered

"Is that...is that a confession?" I asked teasing her slightly

"Yes...yes it is." _ sighed blushing a bright red

"Good." I smiled looking at her as she looked at the water.

"How would you like if I fucked you so hard that you screamed my name so much you can't talk." I whispered once we got back to our room.

"I...uh...oh my...I um..." She blushed and stammered not knowing what to do with herself. She looked so nervous and I was even more turned on than before.

"I am going to have my way with you." I whispered lightly pressing my lips to her neck, laying kisses down her neck causing _ to shiver and moan quietly, "A moan?" I teased pulling my lips to her ear, knowing that was one of her major weak points. Nibbling at her ear, _'s arm quickly wrapped around my neck

"L-Law...wait…" _ said pushing away from me shaking slightly. I looked at her and instantly felt horrible. She looked scared, and yet I was turned on.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her, hoping I hadn't hurt her too badly

"It's not that I don't want to, " She began looking at me, "But I...I don't know what to do." She whispered, not in a sexy way, but in a completely embarrassed way.

"Slow is fine with me." I smiled kissing her forehead, doing everything I could not to smile happily. I hadn't done anything to hurt her.

"O-okay…" _ replied sighing deeply before I leaned down and kissed her again, but lighter this time. I cupped my hand against her cheek and kissed her with more passion, lightly tugging her towards the bed. She sat on the bed as I pushed my hips against her. I never imagined that this is the way that we would do it, but I was enjoying this more than I thought would. I ran my fingers through her hair as I pushed her down so she was laying on the bed. I looked down and saw _ had her eyes tightly closed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, playing with the bottom of the hoodie that I gave her

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She replied, her eyes still closed.

"You can open your eyes if you want to." I whispered kissing her lips pulling the zipper up the jacket and pulled it off her revealing her tank top and bra straps, "I'm not too bad to look at." I teased pushing the shoulder straps of her dress slowly down her shoulders causing her to shiver again. _ slowly opened her eyes as I pulled off her shirt, and closed them again when I ran my hands down her bare skin.

"L-Law…." She mumbled tightly gripping the sheets as I reached behind her and unclasped her bra. "A-Ah!" She squeaked as I began to kiss her breasts, lightly biting down on the left one as I kneaded the other in my hand. After a few seconds I switched and gave the same to the other.

"You are beautiful." I sighed kissing up her cleavage making her squirm underneath me. I sat up to look at _ who's face was red and her breath was shallow. I backed off the bed and unzipped my own shirt and pulled it off as well as my pants and underwear leaving me naked. _ opener her eyes and they quickly scanned my body. "Like what you see?" I smirked

"I uh…. sorry…" She trailed off looking away again

"Well this isn't fair. You're still wearing your pants." I teased and my finger went to the zipper on her pants, but her's were already fumbling with the zipper. She pulled her pants off her legs and long with her underwear. It was my turn to scan her body. It was covered in scars from fighting and other healed injuries.

"There...fair now." She said quietly but she had a small smile on her face. I smiled and ran my hands down her sides causing her to shiver. I lightly rubbed the inside of the thighs, brushing over her womanhood causing her body to arch towards mine in anticipation. I pushed two fingers in causing _ to scream, and once again I felt terrible.

"No...it's, it's okay…." She moaned and I pushed another finger in her and gaining another scream, "Can you….just do it?" She begged grabbing onto be and I inserted another finger. Her fingers clawed up my back.

"If that's what you want." I said after licking each individual finger, "I love you." I said quietly before inserting myself into her.

"AHH!" She screamed, tears falling from her eyes, her hands ripping at the sheets

"Shhh…" I whispered as I leaned down and kissed her, brushing the tears from _'s face, "It won't for much longer." I continued

"M-Move…" _ whispered so quietly, but I followed her request and began to thrust in and out of her, slowly going faster and harder. "A-Aaah…" She moaned, her hips moving with mine.

"Oh fuck…." I growled as I felt _ tighten around me, she screamed in ecstasy as she came and I continued as till I came minutes later. I pulled from out of her and smiled tiredly. _ was laying on her back panting quietly. "Are you okay?"

"Sore." She replied quietly, her eyes closed

"Are you scared to look at me?" I asked her brushing her hair from her face,

"No!" She cried sitting up quickly, "Just, really embarrassed." She admitted

"You really are adorable." I said quietly giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "I love you _." I admitted again

"I love you too Tray." She smiled before standing up and walking to the bathroom

"Mind if I join you?" I teased knowing her answer

"I uh...yes I mind!" She cried closing the door behind, but not before I could see the blush that returned to her face

"Oh course." I laughed sighing as I heard the water turn on. "I really do love you." I said to the empy room before closing my eyes and waiting for _to return from her shower so I could take one myself.


End file.
